1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical energy sources and more particularly to portable electrical energy sources.
2. Related Art
Conventional portable electrical energy sources can be used for providing direct current for such purposes as jump-starting an automobile, boat or other vehicle as well as for providing direct current for energizing various appliances. For example, a variety of jump-start systems are manufactured and distributed by Vector Products, Inc., of Fort Lauderdale, Fla., U.S.A. under trade name PRO-CHARGE. For example, the PRO-CHARGE-900 jump-start system provides a 12-volt, 400 ampere power supply. In the example jump-start system, a heavy-duty 12-volt battery is arranged inside an impact-resistant polyethylene case. Heavy duty No. 4 industrial booster cables attached to the battery extend through the case and are attached to heavy duty 400 amp booster clamps which, when not in use, can rest on shoulders molded on the case. Direct current (DC) appliances may be plugged into a DC outlet socket mounted in the casing and coupled to the battery. The jump-start battery can be charged by a car battery via a DC/DC power cord provided with a male plug adapted to be inserted into the cigarette lighter of an automobile. The jump-start battery may also be charged via an appropriate alternating current (AC) adapter/charger.
Conventional power inverters convert DC into AC. For example, Vector Products, Inc., of Fort Lauderdale, Fla., U.S.A. also manufactures and distributes a self-contained power inverter under the trade name POWER FORCE 140. The example power inverter plugs directly into a cigarette lighter socket or other 12-volt power source for converting 12-volt DC energy to 110-volt AC.
The PRO-CHARGE-900 jump-start system also includes a cigarette lighter socket so that a power inverter such as the POWER FORCE 140 may be,plugged into the jump-start system. In such a configuration, the jump-start system can provide either 12-volt DC or 110-volt AC. One conventional jump-start system includes a power inverter within an impact resistant casing along with a 12-volt battery to provide a portable jump-start system which provides both a 12-volt DC power supply and a 110-volt AC supply.
Thus, conventional portable jump-start systems unfortunately often require tools such as wrenches to be used to access battery compartments for accessing and replacing a 12-volt battery. Further, tools were also required conventionally to couple a battery to a power inverter. While the integration of a power inverter along with a 12-volt battery provides both AC and DC electrical energy, conventional systems do not provide an easy method for a consumer to access the 12-volt battery for replacement.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention is directed to a portable energy source including a portable case defining a battery compartment cavity having an opening; a cover adapted to cover the opening of the battery compartment; a power inverter mechanically coupled to the cover; and one or more leads disposed on the case, the leads being adapted to electrically couple the inverter to a battery when the cover is closed over the opening of the battery compartment.
In one exemplary embodiment, each of said plurality of leads includes a bolt and a thumbscrew.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the portable energy source further includes an air compressor electrically coupled to the leads and mechanically coupled to the case.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes a 12-volt direct current battery electrically coupled to the leads and removably positioned in the battery compartment.
In one exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes a pair of jumper cables, each individual jumper cable of the pair of jumper cables being electrically coupled to one of the leads.
In another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes a lamp electrically coupled to the leads.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes a wheel.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes a handle. In one exemplary embodiment, the handle is extendible and retractable.
In another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes an outlet electrically coupled to the leads.
In another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes a recess that can receive an AC powered DC battery charger having cables appropriate for coupling to a 12-volt vehicle battery. In an exemplary embodiment, the batter charger can be plugged into an outlet.
In an exemplary embodiment, a portable energy source sets forth a portable case having an outer surface and defining an interior cavity having an opening adapted to receive a direct current battery; a cover adapted to be disposed over the opening of the interior cavity; a power inverter adapted to convert direct current into alternating current mechanically coupled to the cover; a direct current lead supported on the case and electrically coupled to the battery adapted to supply direct current from the battery to the lead; and an attachment mechanism adapted to removably mechanically couple the cover to the portable case over the opening of the interior cavity and to electrically couple the inverter to the lead when the cover is made to cover the opening of the interior cavity.
In another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes a 12-volt DC battery and further includes a pair of booster cables coupled to the lead for extending outside the case for jump-starting a weak battery of a vehicle.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, the attachment mechanism includes a bolt and a thumbscrew.
In another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes an air compressor coupled to the battery that can be used to inflate a vehicle tire.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes an outlet coupled to the lead adapted to provide DC current to electrically powered devices.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes a lamp coupled to the lead.
In one exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source further includes an. AC to DC battery charger coupled to the battery.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source can further include an extendible and retractable handle; and a wheel.
In one exemplary embodiment, the case can include a cap having: an outlet; a recess for receiving a lamp; and an indicator panel. In one exemplary embodiment, the indicator can provide an indication of battery charge strength. In another exemplary embodiment, the indicator can provide an indication of active devices.
In another exemplary embodiment, the case can be adapted to receive externally, a removably, mechanically coupled air compressor.
In another exemplary embodiment, the portable energy source can further include two battery cables coupled to the battery, each of the two battery cables having an end coupled to a respective battery clamp; and a holder having two pairs of grips, each of the two pairs of grips being adapted to grasp a respective battery clamp.
Further features and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.